ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
DBT: Tears of a Saiyan
This is an upcoming article. Expect more very soon. General Info This fan-fic takes place 7 years after Evil Buu is defeated and Majin Buu joins the good side. It follows two orphans , who's home is on Planet Flores, but due to lack of schools on said Planet, must attend school on Earth. The two orphans, Selin and Sharla, are raised by their grandfather, Calitzu, who is the king of Planet Flores until Leoh and Sharla reach adulthood, due to their parents' sudden deaths. Though he had no education, due to being one of the few survivors of Planet Vegeta's destruction, he beleives that the people of Planet Flores would support his grandchildren's reign if they did have education. More on why they don't attend school on Planet Flores here. He was living on Earth for a while, during which time he discovered and befriended Goku and his family. Though he had no such luck with Vegeta and his family, he did gain Vegeta's respect for being able to rival his own power. Leoh and Sahrla manage to become good friends with Trunks and Goten, with whom they attend school with. Their friendship, and ultimately their allegiance, are tested here. If Trunks and Goten are perfect friends with the Cousins, they'll soon find unexpected enemies. Chapter 1: Friends and Allies, Know the difference? One day, at the beginning of the school year.... The Ship touches down in front of the school. Trunks: Hey, Goten. *nudges him* Look. The "royalty" is here. Goten: Isn't your dad a prince, too? Trunks: I think so. Two Majin-Saiyans step out. Selin: Hi, Trunks. Sharla: Hey Goten. Goten: *stares at Sharla* Trunks: Wow, Leoh. You've gotten gigantic! Selin: Yeah? Well, you've gotten..... smaller? That's a compliment, right, Sharla? Sharla: Only to the cheerleaders, Leoh. *notices Goten staring at her* What's up with you? Goten: Uh, you're, eh........ HOT!!!!! At least now you are. Sharla: Oh, Goten. The first time in three weeks I see you and you make a comment like that. I'm geussing you spent alot of time with Mr. Goku, eh? Goten: Well, that IS the tightest shirt I've ever seen. Sharla: Yeah, I know. I know this'll impress Drake. Where is he? Goten: *rolls his eyes* Ugh, him. Why do like him so much? I don't like the way he talks to girls. Sharla: You just got to understand him. That's all. Come on, Leoh. *Leaves and goes to the gym* Trunks: No point in trying to talk her out of it. She likes him. Nothing we can do. Goten: I know, but..... At the Gym.. Sharla: *Goes up to Drake's friends* *singsong* I found you. Drake: *annoyed* Oh my god, why are you talking to me *turns around, looks at Sharla's newly developed body* eeeeee-eee-eeee... I mean, how you doing, Sharla? Sharla: *giggles* You remembered my name this time. Think we'll be best friends? Drake: *looking at her chest the whole time* Oh, I think we'll be the best of friends. The absolute best. Sharla: AWESOME!!!! Can your friends be my friends as well? Drake: Let me discuss that with them. *goes to his other friends* His group includes Eruk, Joron and Keldo, Eruk: Wassup? Sharla trying to get your attention again? Why's that nerd even try? Drake: Hey guys, this may not be so bad. Look at her. they look at her.... Joron: Mmmm-mmm. She looks delicious now. She musta hit a growth spurt over the summer. Keldo: Drake, you've told her to f### off for years. Think you can repair that? Drake: She's still trying to be my friend. I'm sure I'll benefit from this very much. Heh heh, this'll end perfectly for me. The group goes up to Sharla... Drake: We cool, Sharla. We reeeal cool. Sharla: YAY!! *hugs Drake* Drake: *thinking* That's right. Lay all of that chest on me. Sharla: *releases him* I'm gonna go find Leoh. *turns around and walks away* Drake's gang: *oggles at Sharla's backside, unbeknownst to her* In the cafeteria, Leoh and Colleen are sitting together Selin: So, Colly, what was your summer like? Colleen: It was fine. Did some more training. Selin: And how was Mr. Goku? Haven't seen him since last year. Colleen: He's... well.... Goku. Selin: He sure is. *clears throat* Colly, um, *nervously* want to be official? Colleen: Official? Selin: My uh......... girlfriend. Colleen: Yes *thinking* Oh s### why did I say "Yes?" Selin: *Ecstatic* AWESOME!!! Grandad will definitely want to hear this. So will all the attendants at the palace. Colleen: *thinking* Oh yeah, he's royalty. That's convenient End of Chapter 1. Chapter 2: Goku and Vegeta: Strongest Babysitters in the world After school, the cousins must wait for 5 hours while the ship makes its way to Earth. While Leoh stays over at Trunks' house, Sharla pays a visit to the Son Household... Sharla: *walks in with Goten* Hey, Mrs. Chi Chi. Chi-Chi '': Well , hi the- *sees Sharla* Sharla? It's been so long since I've seen you. How's your grandfather? Is he still..... the same? ''Sharla: He's still the same skirt-chasing-yet-responsible king that I've always known. Where's Mr. Goku? Gohan: He's somewhere in the woods training. There's a World's Martial Arts Tournament in three years. Sharla: And he's training now? Chi-Chi: Well, Goku takes those Tournaments very seriously. He wants his boys to participate as well. Gohan: And that's why Dad wants us to come out to the woods with him. Get ready, Goten. Sharla: I'm coming to. Goten: Uh..... You're in a skirt, Sharla. Sharla: I brought a change of clothes with me. * takes out her Royal Gi* So, let's get changed. 5 minutes later, Goten, Gohan and Sharla all find Goku, who is practicing many stances. He is focusing very hard. Sharla: *sneaks up behind Goku* MR. GOKU!!!!! Goku: *spooked* AAAUGGH!!! *falls over* Oh, it's just you, Sharla. Sharla: *giggle* Long time no see Mr. Goku. Goku: I should've seen that coming when Goten was going back to school today. How's Calitzu? Sharla: Oh, he's..... himself. Have you gotten any stronger in the past 3 months? Gohan: Oh, I see Sharla's found Dad. Goten: Yep. Hey, Dad, did she sneak up on you again? Sharla: I sure did, and he screamed like a little girl. Goku: *flustered* Hey, uh...... let's start our training. Heh heh. They assume their fighting stances... Meanwhile, at the Kami's Lookout with Trunks, Vegeta and, unbeknownst to them, Leoh. Selin: *unseen, loudly* YOO-WHO!!!! TRUNKS! Trunks: *looks around* Hey, dad, you hear that? Vegeta: That voice.... It's either Majin Buu or.... Selin: *appears in front of them* Hey, Trunks. Vegeta and Trunks: Agh! Selin: And, Mr. Vegeta. Long time no see. Vegeta: I should say the same to you. How's your grandfather? Hasn't he gone soft since 20 years ago? Selin: No, but I have a question. Vegeta: Yeah? Selin: Grandpa called you an "arrogant bastard". What's that taste like? Vegeta: *surprised look* Um... Trunks: Heh heh... Dad, he's um.... Leoh. He doesn't know better. Leoh, that was an insult from your Grandpa to Dad. Selin: Oh. So... does that mean Mr. Vegeta is a bad tasting vegetable? Vegeta: *facepalms* Trunks, did you invite him over? Trunks: *nods* He has a long wait. We can train together. Vegeta: Perfect. The three enter the Chamber, set on one week in Chamber time. Vegeta and Trunks: *both turn Super Saiyan* Selin: Oh, it's that training? *Turns Super Saiyan as well* Vegeta: What the hell? Since when were you a Super Saiyan? Selin: I transformed when I was 5 years old. It felt AWESOME!!! Vegeta: *thinking* His power..... He's certainly passed up Calitzu, especially if he's a Super Saiyan. I wonder.... *out loud* Well, then, have you ever used that power in combat? Selin: Only twice, when I first transformed, while training with Gradnpa and Sharla. The second time was when my planet was attacked. It was a fun battle, and the ringleader was so strong... even stronger than Grandpa. Vegeta: How about a demonstration? Trunks: *thinking* Oh, this can't end well* Selin rushes at Vegeta and throws a kick. Vegeta ducks backward. Vegeta: Nice try- Right then, Selin nails Vegeta in the face with a punch, knocking him backward. Selin follows up by wrapping Vegeta with his antennae, and slamming him down. Vegeta stands back up, slowly Vegeta: *thinking* aaah, Calitzu must've trained him well. I couldn't even hit him, or dodge him more than once. Impressive. *out loud* Not bad. Could be better, though. Why don't you and Trunks spar? Selin: Yay!!! I haven't sparred with Trunks in a long time! They assume fighting stance.... Meanwhile in the woods.... Goku, Gohan, Goten and Sharla have turned Super Saiyan and are sparring. It is Males vs. Female... Goten is kicked into the ground. Goku and Gohan come at Sharla at the same time, and both are blocked. She punches Gohan in the stomach and knees Goku in the chest. Goten joins in, and lands a punch on Sharla's back. She doubles forward, but appears behind Goten the next second and hammerfists him in the back of the head. Gohan throws a kick, is caught by Sharla and sent through a tree. Goku sneaks up on Sharla with Instant Transmission. She turns around and kicks Goku questionably low. He falls to his knees in pain. Gohan: *thinking* Training's never lasted more than 15 minutes. She's gotten good. Goku: *voice broken* I'm done. Let's go home and get some food. *begins to crawl towards home* Chapter 3: Krillin's trouble: The bad seed Drake Meanwhile, at Krillin and No. 18's household. Drake: Yo, Krillin! Krillin '': Drake? *looks at watch* It's almost 8:00. Your cufew was an hour ago. Where have you been? ''Drake: I don't have to tell you anything, shorty. Hey, 18, is dinner ready? Android 18 '': There's a better way to talk to me. Until you find it, I'm not speaking to you. ''Drake: *reaches his hand right into the wok, scoops out some brown rice and eats it* Android 18: Disgusting! What the hell, Drake? Drake: This rice ain't no good! Why don't you make anything I like to eat?! Krillin: You know the world doesn't revolve around you. Drake: *glares at Krillin* And do you know that I'm stronger than you? If not, I'll be glad to show you right now. Krillin: Drake, I've died three times already.There's nothing you can do to me that hasn't already been done. Drake: It's going to be four real soon if you don't change your tone. Android 18: *throws a Destructo Disk* Drake: *dodges* Android 18: If you fight him, you'll fight me as well. Drake: F### this. F### it. I'll be back when I feel like it. *walks out the door* Android 18: Where do you think you're going? Drake: *slams door behind him* Meanwhile, out in the streets, Drake sees a girl in his territory who looks unfamiliar. He goes up to her. Drake: Hey, little girl. Mysterious Girl '': *looks away* ''Drake: You go to my school? Mysterious Girl: *nods slightly* Drake: Then you must know that I'm Drake, the boss of the school and this city as a whole. Mysterious Girl: *starts to walk away* Drake: Hey, wait. *blocks her path* I need to know your name. Not one girl in my city will be unaccounted for. Mysterious Girl: *without looking up* Leave me alone. Drake: *mockingly* Leave me alone. *normally* Get back here. Tell me your name right now. Mysterious Girl: *uses Instant Transmission to teleport away* Drake: Da hell?!!? The next day, at school in the gym. Drake: Hey, guys. Joron: Whassup, Drake? Drake: I'll tell you what: a girl at this school. She snuffed me, on my own street. I can't stand for that. I WON'T stand for that. Eruk: So... what? Drake: We'll look for her today at lunch. The three of us will get answers, and we'll get them today. Much later, at lunch... Mysterious Girl: *walks out of lunchroom, sits down alone* Drake: Hey, you!! Yeah, you bitch! Mysterious Girl: *keeps looking down* Drake: Eruk, Joron, stand her up. They do so.... Mysterious Girl: What do you want? Drake: Your name. Now! Just then, a blast hits both Eruk and Joron. They let go of her. Drake: Da hell? Selin: Leave her alone! Drake: Selin, you just scored a beating for both you and this bitch. Gotenks '': Uh-uh. Count me in this fight as well. ''Eruk: Uh, Drake, you know this guy? Drake: No. I've never seen him around this school. Joron: Is he crazy? Doesn't he know he's making a mistake, challeging us? Gotenks: See, you clearly have never heard of Fusion. I'm the result of Goten and Trunks doing the Fusion Dance. Now that you know who I am, sort of, why don't you stop bothering Aki? Drake: Aki's her name? Inter-esting. Selin, and friend, It's time for you to leave. Gotenks: I'm not going anywhere. *Turns Super Saiyan* Selin: I'm going to tell Sharla on you after this! *Turns Super Saiyan* Drake: Super Saiyans, eh? We'll still beat your asses though. Chapter 4: Unexpected Power, Sharla gets her man Drake takes down Selin, while Gotenks kicks Eruk offscreen. Joron goes to help Eruk, but he is then blindsided by Aki. Joron assesses the situation and throws a punch, which is dodged and countered by Aki. Gotenks lands three knees on Eruk's sternum, but he is swatted offscreen by a vicious elbow. Gotenks goes through the ground. Selin is blocking and dodging Drake, but he is eventually caught by a punch to the face. Drake then axe-handles Selin down. Joron has caught Aki's leg, and tosses her at Selin, who catches her. Drake, Eruk and Joron rush them, dealing 52 blows between them on Selin and Aki, mostly on Selin. Selin begins to get angry and almost unintelligent... Leoh: *angry* That's it!!! You've made me mad!!!!!! Drake: *spits in Leoh's face* Leoh: *angry* GAAAH!!! *raises power* As Drake comes at him, Selin catches him and startes kneeing him in the chest. With Drake doubled-over, Leoh works on his face with uppercuts. As Eruk goes to blindside Selin, Aki blasts him offscreen. Joron doesn't realize Gotenks is coming at him until he is kicked offscreen in the same direction as Eruk. Drake stops the fight with a Destructo Disk, which slices Selin in half. Sharla and Colleen walk onto the sceen. Sharla: *surprised* DRAKE!!!! *angry* My COUSIN!!!! Selin: *reattaches himself together* Drake is a mean boy!!!! Colleen: It's okay, Leoh. *to the Eruk, Drake, and Joron* The three of you need to leave. Sharla: *to Drake* Call me later. Drake: Will do, princess. As a result of the fight, Selin and Sharla check out early, and the ship to take them home gets there extra quick. Instead of going straight home, the cousins make a stop on Goroh. The Gorans are known far and wide as being a very dangerous race. They have recently invited attacks simply to prove their dominance. They then state that if no one responds to their challenge in 10 years, they would slaughter any race that they came across. After about 8 years, the challenge reached Planet Flores, and it was originally Calitzu who would lead his armies over, but Selin needs to blow off some steam and Sharla wants to try out a technique she's never used before... The Ship lands on Goroh, many Majin troops take foot, lead by Selin, Sharla and Bryan Bryan: Young monarchs, the average Goran warrior should be no match for you. My troops and I will disperse of them. Sharla: Yeah, yeah, details, details. Where's the Elites? Bryan: My King said that the capital is not far from here. Sharla: Awesome. *Turns Super Saiyan* Come on, Selin. Selin: I'm hungry! Sharla: Just use your Chocolate Cannon on whoever you find. Selin: Ok. *Turns Super Saiyan* The kids fly off to the Goran Capital. They are faced with the first member of the Goran Vangaurd... East General: You two? You're the invaders? You two look like you should be in school right now. Am I supposed to take you seriously? Selin: I don't know, my principle doesn't like me when I get mad. I got mad at some mean little kids at school. Sharla: *thinking* This woman is way to weak for my technique. Not yet. *out loud* Leoh, let's go!! *rushes at Barinta* Barinta tries to block Selin and Sharla, but after the first 2 strikes fail, the next 6 land. East General is knocked to the ground. Selin slams on top of her, hammering her face while sitting on her chest. He then pulls her up by her hair and tosses her at Sharla, who catches East General with a knee to the stomach, and holds her in place as Selin hits Barinta with the chocolate Beam. Selin then eats her without chewing. Sharla: Well, that was boring as hell. I wonder why we even went Super Saiyan on her. Selin: *belches* She was coffee-flavored! Sharla: There's 4 more from here. As they approach the castle, they are caught by surprise by another member of the vangaurd, but stop him just in time. South General: You kids killed my wife!!!! You'll die slowly for that! Selin: Your wife was coffee-flavored!! Delicious!!! South General wastes no more time in throwing a punch. Selin sidesteps, allowing Sharla to kick South General high up offscreen. Selin appears behind South General and blasts him. For good measure, he shoots him with the Chocolate Beam. Selin: *eats Kendol* He tastes like grapes. I like grapes. Sharla: Yes, yes you do, Selin. *thinking* That old man wasn't even a challenge. Selin: *notices something coming* Oh look, Sharla. There's another man flying at u- Selin is kicked offscreen. North General: Well, hello. It seems that I'm necessary for this job? Sharla: You seem powerful enough. This might be interesting. North General: This'll be over in a flash. Nothing personal. *rushes at Sharla* Sharla punches him twice in the face, but is elbowed offscreen. Selin has recovered and got in a blindside kick, only to be axe-handled on the head. North General is then roundhouse kicked by Sharla. He retaliates by grabbing head and kneeing her in the face. Sharla and Selin throw their fists, both are caught. Selin is tossed overhead and offscreen. Sharla's arm is ripped off. North General: No arm for you. *throws arm away* Sharla regenerates her arm, throwing a Ki Blast as she does. North General dodges it, but is kicked in the back by Selin as he does. North General stumbles forward and Sharla knocks him out with a haymaker. She then uses her antennae to lift the General up and absorb him. Sharla: *powering up* KAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! *The increase in power forces her up to Super Saiyan 2 * Upon powering up, The Grand General makes his appearance. Grand General: *looks on from afar* West General '': Sir! I must go down and avenge our fallen comrades!! ''Grand General: If you must. I'll step in if you need me to. West General goes down to confront Sharla and Selin. Sharla & Selin: *look at each other, nod heads in unison, then rush at West General* West General assumes his stance, but Selin comes up behind him and kicks him hard. Sharla then rams him into the castle wall. West General is stuck there while Sharla and Selin fire a Death Beam at him. Just then, the Grand General makes his appearance on the battlefield. He deflects the Death Beams, and fires an Energy Wave from his mouth, blowing both of the Majin-Saiyans to pieces. West General: *looks on in speechless awe* You just.... beat two Super Saiyans, just that quickly. Grand General: Heh heh. *looks far, face changes* Selin has regenerated, this time at Super Saiyan 2 level, and is laughing. Selin: I want a milkshake. I need to get home. Can we hurry it up? West General: *in disbelief* Oh..... my..... God! Selin sees Sharla regenerating by clumping herself into a ball. Knowing what she's planning, he rushes at the Grand General. Selin, at Super Saiyan 2, is wearing out the General with many punches. The General then blocks one punch, and headbutts Selin. While Selin is dazed, the General throws a punch. Selin dodges, and flips the General over. Sharla then descends on the General, beginning to absorb him. West General: *in shock and despair* NOOOOOO!!!!! HE'S THE ONLY FRIEND I HAVE LEFT!! By the time he's finished, Sharla has completely absorbed the Grand General, and instead of simply powering up, she takes on a completely different form. When the smoke clears... Transformed Sharla '': *does a twirl then strikes a suggestive pose, giggling* ''Selin: Does this mean we've won? Transformed Sharla: Yes, of course we've won. Think he's a threat? *points to West General* Selin: No, not really. I want a milkshake now. Transformed Sharla: Okey-dokey then. Buh-Bye little blue guy. *winks at West General* West General: *looks at Sharla with a combination of confusion, hatred and desire* Uh........ Meanwhile, Bryan and the rest of the Majin army has put down any threat to Planet Flores. Bryan sees Selin then Sharla.... Bryan: Prince Selin, you made it back safe. The elite class made you transform to Super Saiyan 2? Selin: Well, I really want a milkshake right now, and being a Super Saiyan 2 ended the battle quickly, so... Sharla: *singsong* Hi, Bryan. Like my new look? Bryan: *Sees Sharla* Princess... you've....... grown up in the last hour. Is that you? Sharla: *swings hips around* I'm all Sharla, from head to toe. I'm glad you're safe. I didn't want to lose such a great warrior today. Bryan: *blushes* I appreciate your concern, Princess. I aim to please. Sharla: Let's go home. Hey Selin, I'll tell Granddaddy to get the servants to make us milkshakes. Selin: *happily* Milkshake!! They leave Planet Goroh. Chapter 5: Calitzu's trouble: The Challenged Leoh and Beautiful Sharla Meanwhile, on Planet Flores, Calitzu is somewhat worried. He is now being comforted by his long-time trusted official, Scorpa Calitzu: *pacing back and forth, looking at the clock* Scorpa: Your highness, worrying will not make your grandchildren come home any sooner. Just trust in their instincts. Besides, Bryan is by their side. Calitzu: How can I not be worried? I can't believe they went through with this assingment. They're just barely teenagers. I can only imagine what Sharla is making Leoh fight through. Scorpa: Sir, they are your grandchildren, correct? Calitzu: Who here can dispute that? Scorpa: Then we know that they're two of the most powerful warriors in the universe. And even if the Gorans prove to be a match for them, all they have to do is become Super Saiyans. The Gorans would be no match for either one of them at that point. And if it really comes to it, they have the ability to absorb the most powerful of their advesaries. Calitzu: *realizes the ship has touched down* They're here now. Calitzu, alongside his Royal Gaurd, goes out to meet Sharla and Selin. The Cousins, followed by the Majin Army, comes into view. Selin is drinking a milkshake. Calitzu: KIDS!!!! Selin: *jumps from being frightened* Granddad!! Sharla: Hey, Granddaddy!! Calitzu: *sees Sharla, gasps* Sharla? You look so different now. What did you do? Sharla: I tried out my absorption technique on the Goran Generals. It worked like a charm. I feel so powerful right now. Calitzu: You look.... so grown-up right now. Go put more clothes on, right now!! Sharla: *thinking* Of course he'd tell me something like that *out loud* Fine. *to Bryan* Come help me pick out something to wear. Bryan: *happily* Yes, princess. Calitzu: Excuse me? Bryan, you stay right here. Bryan: Yes, sir. Sharla: *rolls eyes, goes in to the castle* Selin: *finishes milkshake* I love chocolate milkshakes. What's for dinner? Calitzu: We'll have your favorite food tonight if you tell me what happened to Sharla. Selin: Well, we stopped by on Planet Goroh, met some strong guys, fought them. The big guy gave us trouble, so Sharla absorbed him and powered up. Then we met a REALLY strong guy, and he blew us both to pieces. We regenerated, and I distracted him enough for Sharla to absorb him, and then she became like she is now. Do I get my ham now? Calitzu: Yes, Selin, yes you do. *to his servants* Put Ham on the table! Later that day.... Calitzu: Selin! Sharla! They report... Calitzu: I'm going to another planet to train. I'll be back in an hour. You are to listen to Scorpa. Sharla: What?! Not fair!!!! I should be in charge of this planet while you're away. Calitzu: No, you're way to irresponsible right now. Sharla: But, like you, I command authority and attention! Calitzu: *looks right at Sharla's chest* Attention, yes. Authority, no. Selin: Question. Calitzu: What? Selin: If you find chocolate on that planet, can you bring some back? Calitzu: Sure, Selin. Calitzu leaves, Sharla immediately gets her phone and makes one of the longest-distance calls to Drake on Earth. Drake: *picks up phone* What do you want? Sharla: I just wanted to see how you're doing tonight. Drake: It's 8:00 at night, on Friday. What the hell? Sharla: I really wanted to talk to you. Maybe you and I can go out sometime, soon. Drake: Uh yeah sure. Sharla: SWEET!! We'll get together after school on Monday. Drake: Whatever you say. *hangs up phone* No. 18: Was that a long distance call? Drake: It doesn't concern you. *walks out* Chapter 6: Colleen's Defense Camp Meanwhile, on Planet Riklek, Colleen recieves a phone call, from Eruk. Colleen: *picks up phone* Hello? Eruk: Yeah uh, Colly. We need to talk, about Selin. Colleen: What about him? Eruk: I don't think you should be with him. Colleen: Why not? Eruk: Well, he's a bit, um, stupid. Colleen: And? Eruk: He'll also get very possessive of you. He's even said that he loves you. Colleen: Wha- what? Eruk: He said that you're everything to him, and doesn't know what he'd do if you broke up with him. I'm afraid for you, Colly. You should get out before anything happens. Take it from one of Selin's oldest friends Colleen: I see. Thank you, Eruk. *hangs up* she walks through the castle, finding her uncle and mother Colleen: Mom, Uncle Deuce? Deuce and Andra: What is it, Colly? Colleen: It's about my friend, Selin. Queen Andra: You mean that stupid Majin I forbade you to speak to? What about him? Colleen: Well, uh, he *struggles to finish the sentence* loves me. Deuce and Andra: *both perk up* WHAT!!!!???? Colleen: And I think I love him too. Andra: Oh! HELL!!! NO!!!!!! Deuce: Andra, now there has to be a way to do this without starting an interplanetary war. Remember, the Majin army is pretty powerful, and it also includes a few Saiyans. Plus, our warriors aren't necessarily equiped for the climate on Planet Flores. Andra: I don't want that Majin anywhere near my daughter. Can't we just destroy him now? Colleen: Mom, he's also half-Saiyan. And I've seen him turn what Eruk called "Super Saiyan" Andra: *chokes a little* SUPER SAIYAN!? ''*has a flash back of what happened 16 years ago* Colleen, if he is a Super Saiyan like you say, then we're obviously treading on uneasy ground. 'Colleen: I know, I saw his strength when he fought Eruk, Drake and Joron. ''Andra'': Have I ever told you what happened to your father? ''Colleen'': No. ''Andra'': It was 13 years ago, when our army was twice the size it is now... Flashback begins The Riklekian Army storms, ironically, Planet Flores. ''Andra's voice-over'': Your father and I were conquering the Planet that Leoh's grandfather, Calitzu, now rules. They had rejected our peace offerings, and then insulted me in a message. They needed to pay. A scene shows the Riklekians battling the Majin Army, and they seem evenly matched, until Andra and her husband, who is King Mor, lays waste to the Majins, atomizing 200 warriors. ''Andra's Voice-Over'': It had seemed that your father and I were about to win, and lay claim to their planet, until... The scene shows a God Breaker being fired, eliminating all Riklekian warriors. ''Andra's voice over'': The man was none other than Calitzu's handsome son, Caliban, who, with one blast, had leveled the entire battlefield. He was the ruler of Planet Flores back then, and I knew from personal experience he was in every way a great man. In every way. ''Caliban'': Well, well, well. Andra, it seems you found some sucker to help raise your bastard daughter. ''Younger Andra'': Grr.. Caliban, you're just jealous that you gave up all of this *turns her backside to him* and now your once-best friend has it all now. ''Caliban'': Puh-lease. All of that stopped being sexy when it started sagging. ''Younger Andra'': Mor, let's kill him. He's been impudent towards me long enough. ''Mor'': *nods head* ''Caliban'': Two-on-one? You sure love three-ways, don't you, Andra? I knew you'd make an inuendo at me eventually. So predictable. ''Andra's voice-over'': What happened next will stick with me for the rest of my life. The scene shows Caliban powering-up... ''Caliban'': This is for all of the trouble you've caused, for me personally and for my Planet as a whole! *Turns Super Saiyan* ''Andra's voice-over'': I had dated Caliban for a year, and I'd taught him everything he knew about combat, but never did he ever use the Super Saiyan transformation in my presence. I knew your father and I were no match for him, even in our final forms. But, your father wasn't one to back down from anyone, not even an opponent twice his strength. The scene shows Mor and Andra rushing at Caliban, who blocks both of them. Mor then goes on the offensive, throwing punches at rapid-fire, each failing to land on Caliban. Finally, Caliban knees Mor in the stomach and kicks him in the face while he's doubled over. Andra fires a Ki Blast, which misses entirely. Caliban appears behind Andra, and roundhouse kicks her. Mor rushes at Caliban, only to be dodged. When he turns around, he finds a foot in his mouth, and is sent flying. ''Younger Andra'': I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!! ''Caliban'': I'd be scared, if you could make me use my hands at least. Angry, Andra fires a blast, but it is knocked away. She rushes, is blocked, and knee'd in the stomach. Mor finally lands an underhanded sucker punch, which catches Caliban offgaurd. Caliban regains his position. ''Caliban'': Thanks, Mor. You've just reminded me why we are no longer friends. All because of Andra. I think it's time we finished this. *begins to power up again* ''Andra's voice over'': What he did next blew my mind. He went beyond the already powerful Super Saiyan form, a form which I could not identify. ''Caliban'': *finishes powering up to Super Saiyan 2* Time to DIE!!!! *Launches a full-power God Breaker* Mor pushes Andra out of the way, and gets hit with the God Breaker, is sent flying into orbit, and is blown to atoms and killed. ''Andra's voice-over'': With one blast, he killed your father. I would have died as well, had it not been for me giving the order to retreat. Caliban actually let us go. Flash back ends... ''Colleen'': He's responsible for my dad's death? ''Andra'': Yes, and if Selin is anything like his father, he won't be easy to reason with. ''Deuce'': Super Saiyan or not, I'll deal with him. He'll listen to me, one way or the other. Chapter 7: Selin vs. Deuce, first interference The school day has ended. Selin and, for the first time, Colleen visits Goku, Goten and Gohan, who are on Kami's Lookout. ''Selin'': Goten! *calls out again* ''Goten'': Right here. Look behind you. ''Selin'': Oh there you are. Whassup, Mr. Goku? Gohan? ''Goku'': Hey Selin. What brings you over? ''Selin'': Colly and I are just bored out of our minds. And Colly wanted to train somewhere new. So here we are. ''Gohan'': Uh, who's Colly? ''Colleen'': Me. *waves weakly* ''Goten'': This is Selin's girlfriend. ''Voice over: I WILL HAVE THE FINAL WORD ON THAT!!!!!! '''''Selin: *confused* Who... said that? Deuce: *Comes into view, lands on the lookout* Are you not the Crown Prince of Planet Flores? Selin: Yyyyyy-eah. And what's your name? Colleen: He's my uncle, Deuce. Selin: Oh, I didn't know that. Pleased to meet you, Uncle Deuce. *extends hand* Deuce: *disgusted* Get that chocolate hand away from me, Majin. You have alot to answer for. Selin: Um... okay? Deuce: It concerns my niece. How do you feel about her? Selin: I've already told Colly this and now I'll tell you: I love her. Deuce: You.. love her? Selin: In every way. And I know she loves me as much as I love her. Right, Colly? Colleen: Um, Uncle Deuce, I can explai- Deuce: If you love her so much, why don't you prove it? *powers up to Final Form* Take me on. Lose, and you'll never see my niece ever again. If you win, *thinks for a second* NO WAY IN HELL YOU'LL WIN!! Selin: Weirdo. Hey, Mr. Goku. Can you move everyone back? *turns Super Saiyan* The area clears, leaving only Deuce and Selin. Deuce wastes little time in throwing an elbow, which Selin blocks. He sweeps Deuces legs off the floor, who promptly regains his position. Selin appears behind Deuce, who catches Selin with a back-fist. Deuce then lands 3 blows to Selin's face, and Selin dodges the last punch. He then fires a Ki Blast at point-blank range in Deuce's face, knocking Deuce down. Deuce, now angry, rushes Selin, kicking him in the chest. It knocks Selin off the Lookout. Selin flies back into view. Leoh: That was a good warm-up. Now... *powers-up to Super Saiyan 2* This is the power that true love exhibits! Deuce: True love?! Deuce, still very angry, lunges at Selin, who effortlessly blocks Deuce. Selin then kicks Deuce into the air, appears above him, and axe-handles his head. Deuce, who can't believe that just happened, launches a rapid-fire blast, all of which miss Selin, who is barely moving to dodge. Finally, Selin appears behind Deuce, and roundhouse kicks him in the back of the neck. Deuce is sent crashing down to Earth, in a field. Before the scene goes to the fight, back on Earth... Majin Buu '': *out on a walk, notices the red fireworks that were Deuce's attack* Ooooooh! That looks like *notices Selin* Buu don't think that Goku. Super Saiya-jin look like Buu, though. Buu very, very curious now. *sees that Deuce was knocked to a different location* Buu follow now. *takes flight in that direction* Meanwhile in the field, Deuce has rushed at Selin, who dodges every one of his punches. Deuce throws a kick, is caught, and then punched in the stomach, hard. He falls to his knees. ''Deuce: *coughs up blood* Ow-uow! That..... proves nothing to me! Selin: Uncle Deuce, can you still fight? Deuce: I'M NOT YOUR F###ING UNCLE!!!!!!! *charges a Lightningbolt Attack* Deuce charges it until it is twice his 7ft. size, and fires it. Selin waits for the blast to come to him, then deflects it upward, away from the Earth. The Attack explodes, sending out a bright green light. Deuce: *Dumbfounded* What the--? How did tha----? Oh my God----! Majin Buu: *watching from a distance, thinking* Chocolate Buu is so strong! *notices Deuce* Why is Deuce trying to kill chocolate Buu? Deuce's power beats Super Saiya-jin 2, but not this time. *out loud* DEUCE!!!! Deuce: *notices* Huh? *Sees Buu* M-m-Majin Buu? How long were you standing there? Majin Buu: Buu saw entire fight. *thinking* Chocolate Buu already win fight. Deuce's soul look defeated now. But Deuce going to keep fighting. He very mean man. Deuce: *to Selin* You stupid Majin!!! You'll not make a clown of me!!! Selin, knowing what's coming, kicks Deuce in the face, sending him upward. Selin appears above him and wheel-kicks Deuce in the stomach. Selin then wraps his antennae around Deuce's neck, and starts slamming him on the ground. After 7 slams, he brings Deuce in close for a Dragon Punch, which lands in Deuce's face. Deuce is sent through 9 mountains before lodging in a cliff. When he falls out of cliff, Selin, and Majin Buu who now tags along, is there to talk to him. Selin: Deuce, are you alright? Deuce: *reverts to Base form* *sarcastically* Yeah, I'm fan-f###ing-tastic. Just every bone in my body is shattered, nothing to worry about. Selin: Oh, good. I thought I had hurt you. Deuce: *Angry* I AM HURT, YOU IDIOT!!!!! *coughs up blood* Tell Colleen to get the ship. Selin: Okay. Come on, pink-guy-who-looks-like-a-member-of-my-race. Majin Buu: Okay, Chocolate Buu. Chapter 8: Majin Buu joins the Floretian Army While Buu and Selin are flying back to the lookout to tell the Riklekian Escort Ship where Deuce is, they have a conversation. Buu: Chocolate Buu, why you look like Buu but be a Saiya-jin? Selin: Um, I geuss your name is Buu. Anyways, Buu, my name is Selin, and I'm the prince of all Majins and Saiyans living on Planet Flores. Buu: You be a prince? Majin Buu impressed by Prince Selin's power. *stops for a moment* Wait, Selin mention more Majins. Why are there more like Buu? Selin: Well, Buu it goes like this: Your creator, Babidi if I'm correct, created you a long time ago. But it turns out you were simply the last of thousands of failed attempts. So there was a huge population of pink aliens we know now as Majins. They had to find a planet for themselves, and they found Planet Flores and colonized it. And that's how the Majin race came to be the dominant race on Planet Flores. Buu: Buu happy! Buu know he has a place he fits into, instead of being different on Earth. Buu go home with you now. Selin '': Uuuuuh-ooooh-kay? I geuss Granddad won't mind you coming back with us. Besides, you seem very powerful. We are looking for a third Grand Commander of our army. So, Buu, I'll find my cousin and we'll go home. ''Buu: Buu do! Chapter 9: Doom Desire Meanwhile, down on Earth, Drake is sitting outside his house. Voice-Over: Ooooohhh, Draaa-aaaake! Drake: *looks around* Sharla, using her new Instant Transmission technique, appears near Drake. Drake: Hunh? *takes a long look at Sharla, notices her change* *in complete captivation* Whoa. Sharla: Do you like? *does a twirl and swings her hips* Drake: You did alot of *looks at Sharla's chest* growing up. Overnight. Sharla: I know, it's a little technique I like to call Absorbtion. Drake: Absorbtion? Sharla: See, you know that I'm a half-Saiyan, right? Drake: Uh-huh. Sharla: Well, the other half of me is Majin. And Majins possess the ability to absorb other beings, and if their power is high enough, we may change body shape accordingly. I absorbed Planet Goroh's leader, and he was strong enough to make me transform. Which do you like better: My Pure form or this form? Drake: *jaw is wide open, picks it up a little* I can handle this form just fine. I like it alot, really. *thinking* If she wasn't hot before, she sure as hell is now. She might be the nerdiest girl in school, but I'm sure I can change that, real quick. *out loud* I'm curious, how powerful are you now? Sharla: Well, I'd say I'm as powerful as a Super Saiyan 2. Drake: *thinking* DAMN!!! That ass isn't the only thing that gets bigger when she uses that absorb move on people. *out loud* So, Sharla, wanna come in? Sharla: *excited* Yes, I'd lo- *hears cell phone ringing, looks at it* Oh, sorry. My ship to take me back to my planet is here. Drake: Planet? Sharla: Yeah, didn't you know: I'm a princess. Drake: Now I do, your highness. Sharla: *Giggles* Bye. See you tomorrow. *flies away* Drake: *Eye-fondles Sharla as she is flying away.* Chapter 10: Broken Home With Majin Buu now in the army, the three Majins return to Planet Flores. Caltizu, who had just returned from a night of drinking, stumbles out. He seems angry. Calitzu: Where the hell have you 2 been? Selin: We were waiting for the ship to get us. Calitzu: *grabs Leoh's antennae and hair* Don't lie to me, boy! You was with Colleen, and know how I know? Leoh: *jerks away from Calitzu* How? Calitzu: Deuce told me everything that happened. I told you to stay away from that girl, and you disobeyed me. Sharla: Granddad, are you drunk? Calitzu: Sharla, *to Majin Buu* Fatboy, go away. His glare is enough to frighten both Sharla and Buu away. Selin: Granddad, look, I love Colly. I really think you should reconsi- Calitzu punches Leoh in the mouth, knocking him down. Calitzu: Shut your damn mouth! I TOLD you to not see this girl, and you disobeyed me! I will not tolerate you harassing a young female, do you hear me! Selin: But I'm not haras- Calitzu: Don't lie to me anymore than you already have! She's told everyone that you are indeed bothering her. Earlier today, Deuce and Andra talked to me. They asked that I made sure that you stayed away from Colleen. Selin: *eyes full of tears* Wha-what? Calitzu: You heard ME!!!! *kicks Leoh in the head while he's down* Since you disobeyed me outright, ''you'll pay for this one. Calitzu then kicks Selin repeatedly. 'Calitzu: *while kicking Selin* WHY YOU SCREAMING? WHY YOU CRYING!!!??? YOU WEREN'T CRYING WHEN YOU WERE HARASSING COLLEEN!!! *picks Selin up by his antennae* WHY'D YOU DISOBEY ME??!! ''Leoh'': *crying* Granddad, I- Calitzu punches Selin in the mouth 4 times. ''Calitzu'': *throws Selin to the ground, facedown* GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!! Later, Selin is shown retreating into his rooms. He is crying profusely. ''Sharla & Majin Buu'': S-Selin? ''Selin'': *curled up in a ball, still crying* ''Majin Buu & Sharla'': *give Selin chocolate bars, then embrace him in a group hug* Later that night, while Selin is asleep he has a flashback.. As Selin was growing up, he was constantly at odds with Calitzu. The day after Caliban's funeral, Calitzu comes home and attacks Selin and Sharla in a drunken rage. Selin gets the worst beating. At another point, Calitzu, now turned Super Saiyan, brutally beats Selin. One day, Selin, who was recovering from a beating at the hands of Calitzu, begans crying, and this is the first time Selin ever turned Super Saiyan. On another day, after Selin was suspended from school for fighting with Eruk, over Colleen, Calitzu then beats Selin again. As Leoh is in his room curled up in a ball, he once again ascends, this time to Super Saiyan 2. Then his beating from Calitzu flashes through his head again. ''Selin'': *wakes up, in a cold sweat* Chapter 11: Breaking Point Selin) Calitzu, holding true to his word, has gone to talk with Andra, as well as to the principle to negotiate taking Selin out of school. Selin is called to the front office. ''Principal'': Selin. Thank you for coming to the office. ''Selin'': *sees Calitzu* Gra-Granddad? ''Principal'': Selin, now, we've had complaints all year from Ms. Andra. I have told you to stay away from Colleen. And don't lie to me and say you didn't. I have two witnesses that say you did. You have now forced me to do this. Selin, you are EXPELLED!! ''Selin'': Wait! You can't do that! Granddad! ''Calitzu'': I told you, you would not disobey me. Now go outside! Selin: But- ''Calitzu'': DON'T BACK-TALK ME!!!! *grabs Selin's antennae and swings him through the window* They all go outside, a huge crowd, with Trunks, Sharla, Drake, Eruk, Joron, Colleen and Goten in the front, has now gathered outside due to the commotion. ''Calitzu'': I TOLD YOU THAT ANDRA AND COLLEEN DON'T DESERVE THE GRIEF THAT YOU BRING THEM!! *punches Selin in the face repeatedly* I TOLD YOU TO STOP HARASSING THAT GIRL!! BUT I NOTICES YOU AIN'T FIGHTING ME BACK? WHAT KIND OF MAN ARE YOU?! ''Selin'': *thinking* He's taking everything from me. My happiness, my health, now my true love. *begins to cry, but starts to power up* ''Calitzu'': DON'T YOU DARE BOW UP AT MEEEE!! *knocks him back* ''Selin'': *angry* Granddad!!!! *powers up to Super Saiyan, and continues to power up, but not to Super Saiyan 2* ''Calitzu'': What the?! *thinking* That's not possible. I've never seen this kind of transformation. ''Goten'': *thinkning* He's a Super Saiyan, for sure, but he's getting bigger? Wait a minute *remembers Broly* No! *out loud, afraid, slightly shaken* Oh no. ''Trunks'': What is it, Goten? ''Goten'': Selin's becoming, a..... Legendary Super Saiyan, just like Broly. ''Trunks'': BROLY?!!? ''Selin'': *finishes powering up, a is now presented as a Legendary Super Saiyan* *Begins to let out a screech, causing hurricanes, tidal waves and earthquakes. The screech is strong enough to make the powerful warriors cover their ears, and all regular humans explode from the soundwave, dying as a result. ''Selin'': *stops screaming, sets his sights on Calitzu* Granddad! ''Drake'': *stands in awe of the power in front of him* ''Eruk'': He... He's bigger than me now. And his power makes me look like a small fry. ''Colleen'': Stand back everyone. ''Calitzu'': *to Selin* I told you not to bow up at me. *goes to punch him* Selin catches Caltizu's hand ''Calitzu'': *unable to free his hand* What? Let go of me, NOW!!! ''Selin'': I'm going to snap you in half!!! *crushes Calitzu's hand* ''Calitzu'': *in pain* AAAAAAUUUHHHHH!!! ''Selin'': Just like how you snapped all of my dreams. ''Calitzu'': Let me go! Selin then elbows Calitzu, knocking him back. Selin then uses Instant Transmission to appear below Calitzu and knee him in the back. He then lands 7 snap-jabs to Calitzu's ribs, and delivers a Left hook, nearly breaking Calitzu's face. He jumps back and fires many Energy Beams from his finger, and Selin dodges every single one. Calitzu is shocked that Selin is so fast, due to his muscle mass and size. Selin then uses Transmission to appear behind Calitzu, who turns right into a knee to the stomach and then a right-handed Dragon Punch. Calitzu is sent flying clear through the building. Selin then uses Transmission to hurtle down on top of Caltizu. Calitzu's ribs can be heard shattering. ''Calitzu'': Augh!!! ''Selin'': *lifts Calitzu by his face* Even though my hand is covering your face, I can see your fear. I can see your feeling of helplessness. This and much more is what I felt all those years of you abusing me. Well NO MORE!!!!!! Selin kicks Calitzu back. ''Calitzu'': Wait, Leoh! I'm not at full power. ''Selin'': I DON'T CARE!!!! *fires a Ki Blast at him* ''Calitzu'': Look! If you let me power up, I promise to not tyrranisize you anymore. ''Selin'': *hesitates* Ehh.. Calitzu seizes the opportunity to turn Super Saiyan. ''Calitzu'': Got you now, kid. Calitzu then rushes at Selin. Selin is caught offgaurd with a knee to the temple, and a kick to the stomach. As Calitzu swings, Selin uses Transmission again. Calitzu is dumbfounded. ''Calitzu'': *thinking* I just had him. How'd I lose sight of him that quickly? I'm a Super Saiyan! I should be at the peak of power, speed and battle sense. Selin's form, is it even Super Saiyan? Just then, Selin comes out of Transmission, and launches his foot into Calitzu's mouth. Calitzu is knocked back and he is punched in the face again. Selin then axe-handles Calitzu's head. ''Calitzu'': *angry* THAT DOES IT, BOY!!!! *Flies up high* I WILL TEACH YOU TO DISRESPECT ME!!!!! *charges up his Flare Crush Beam , then fires it* Selin, seeing the attack, merely kicks it away like it was nothing. ''Calitzu'': *wide-eyed* Huh? ''Trunks'': *thinking* If that attack had hit the Earth, we'd all be dead right now. ''Sharla'': My God. No one has ever deflected Granddad's Flare Crush Beam, not even Mr. Goku. Mr. Goku could only dodge it. Selin's power, I can't even believe it's his. ''Goten'': *thinking* Now I know he's a Legendary Super Saiyan. Only a Super Saiyan of that strength could have deflected that attack. ''Selin'': *Very angry still* Now you'll understand just what the consequences of your interference will be. Selin teleports behind Calitzu and sends him to the ground. He then charges up a Vanish Ball. ''Drake'': Whoa!!! He's out of his mind!! ''Trunks'': Sharla, your cousin is about to blow up the Earth!!! Is he mad at everyone? ''Sharla'': No. That's not it at all. Our principal had already called the police on Selin. He'll have an arrest record on this planet. If I was him, I'd blow up this planet as well. We need to get off this Planet, now!!! Meanwhile on, the Planet of the Kais, ''Kibito Kai : *senses a massive energy* Huh? *looks at crystal ball, sees Selin preparing the Vanish Ball* Uh..... that can't be Majin Buu. Whoever it is, he's endangering Earth. Hmmmm.... *thinks of something* Aha!!! This is the first time I've tried it out but..... *focuses his Ki Barrier* The Barrier surrounds all everyone on Planet Earth, accept for Leoh and Calitzu. Supreme Kai then uses Instantaneous Movement to transport all encompassed to a different planet, similar to Earth. He was just in time, as Selin had already thrown his Vanish Ball. It hit Calitzu and disintergrated him, and the Ball has now imploded the Earth, erasing the planet completely. Chapter 12: Aftermath, and war After regenerating in space, due to being blasted to bits in space, Selin uses Instant Transmission to appear in front of the royal court. '''''Selin: *powers down to normal* *out of breathe* Everyone is in awe at the power they had sensed from afar, as well as the destruction of Earth. Bryan: Selin, what happened to you? Selin: *suddenly very happy* I killed him! Scorpa: Killed who? Selin: I killed my grandfather! I'm free now! I don't have to live in fear anymore!!! This is cause for celebration! I'm free from my grandfather's tyranny! Ahahahahaha!!! Bryan: But, that means.... Selin: Yes, I'm the new leader. I'm the King of Planet Flores now!!! The entire court cheers Scorpa: My hero! We hated Calitzu. Majin Buu: Calitzu was mean man to me as well. Selin: Perfect!! When Sharla gets here, we'll PAAAARRRRRT-AYY!! Meanwhile, on Planet Riklek, Andra, Deuce and the returned Colleen have discussed matters with the Imperial Court. The consensus: To declare war. Andra: *finishes writing the letter of war* Perfect. I'll send this to Planet Flores, so that Leoh and his Majin degenerates will know not to mess with any woman in my family. Colleen: Mom, Selin's power.... it was well beyond anything a Super Saiyan could muster. Even Uncle Deuce could not damage him. And I just saw him ascend to a form that no one, not even you have seen. Are you sure we can solve this with war? Deuce: That stupid Majin will not make a fool of me again. *realizes something* Hey, Colly. Your Earthling friends, um.... Drake, Eruk and Joron, right? Colleen: Yeah? Deuce: I heard their power more than matches that of a Super Saiyan, considering that fight you told me about. Colleen: So? Deuce: If we enlist them in our army, as well as form an alliance with the Earthlings, we may indeed have more than enough power to take on Selin and the Majins. Colleen: True enough. On Planet Flores, the party has indeed started, and Selin and Sharla are in the thick of things. Suddenly.... Saiyan Attendant: *rushes in and kneels before Sharla and Selin* Lord Selin!! *presents letter* A letter from the princess of Planet Riklek!! Selin: Huh? Colly sent this? *reads it* 'Selin, I must declare war upon you and your people. I have been harassed by you, and you did not seem to want to hear this news but, I am now breaking up with you. My army is now on it's way to your Planet. I'm sorry it has to end this way* *rips up letter and throws it away* *screams* Chapter 13: Kibito Kai steps in, with some help Meanwhile, on the planet where the humans were transported, the populace of Earth is gathered, and they hear a voice... Kibito Kai's voice-over: Hello!! Can everyone hear me? The Humans all stand at attention. Kibito Kai's voice-over: Do not be alarmed, I am the Supreme Kai, the deity who oversees this quadrant of the universe. I transported you here because Earth has been destroyed, and it is no longer even visible. And now, a war has broken out. I am powerless to stop this war, but with the training of Queen Kai, everyone here, even the very least of you, will be able to fend off the invasion that is to take place. In the crowd, the Z fighters and their associates are seen.... Goku: Queen Kai?! *gulps* Why her? Vegeta: Queen Kai? What are you talking about, Kakarot? We've literally been through Heaven, Hell and back again, and not once have I met this Queen Kai. Goku: Lucky you, Vegeta. Trunks: So, this Queen Kai.... what's so bad about her? Goku: She's brutal, especially her training regiment. It's worse than Hell. Goten: Why, why is it so brutal? Goku: It... it's just..... *shudders* It's hard to talk about it. She said it's her training regiment from 50 million years ago. Goten: *Thinking* Million?!! She's ancient. Young, feminine voice-over: Is everyone present? Everyone is suddenly quiet.. Voice-over: Good!! I am Queen Kai, and I'm the one who will whip all of you into shape. By the end of this first round of training, every able-bodied Earthling will have a power-level of 150,000,000. Are we clear? Human population: *confused* Voice-over: *sighs* I'll just come to you. Just then, using Instantaneous Movement, a young-looking, very beautiful woman who is the Queen Kai appears. Queen Kai: Hello, you Earthlings. I am Queen Kai. And from here on out, I will lead you in this war. First off, we will start with some basic training. *sees and recognizes Goku, then Piccolo* Ah yes. You two!!! Come up front, NOW!!! They promptly do so. Queen Kai: These two, they have went through my training and survived. Though they were both dead at the time. Anyway, they have become more powerful than any of you, and judging from what I've seen in the past, you have had to rely on a select few to defend yourselves. Well it's time to change that! Let's get cracking! Humans: Yeah!!! The training begins. Those who are weak are set aside, while those who are as strong as the Z Fighters are brought to another part of the Planet. Meanwhile, the Riklekians are already built up for war, and they send one of their generals, Domino Chapter 14: Domino spearheads the assault On Planet Flores, Selin and Sharla have prepared the Majin-Saiyan army for battle. Selin: Since we are ready for battle, the troops directly under me will head out, and search for Planet Riklek. If you see any Riklekians, your are to kill them immediately, understood? Majin-Saiyan Elites: Yes sir!! Selin: As for the rest of you, *looks at Sharla, Buu, Scorpa and Bryan* You will remain here until I return. This is to protect our Planet in my absence. Okay? Sharla: Fine by me. Selin and his unit of 5,000 Majin Troops and 2,000 Saiyan troops head out for Planet Riklek, in the opposite direction of Domino's approaching army of 6,000 Riklekians. 6 hours later, Selin still hasn't returned, but he has reported that he has not found Riklek yet. But then however, Sharla: *senses something* *over intercom* All units, prepare to defend the Planet!!! An enemy approaches, with an army of 6,000 strong! Scorpa: Wow, whoever is leading them must be very brazen, to bring so few to a Planet with so many. Sharla: Hmmmm.... not necessarily, the enemy is heading for the Northern Outposts. Not to heavily populated out there. That's also Buu's position. Bryan: So, Buu and his men will be the one to take on this foolish General? Boy, is the enemy unlucky. Sharla: *senses energy* It's not going to be a walk in the park for Buu, but he should be able to manage. Suddenly, at the Northern Outposts, Majin Buu's units are under fire. Even though there are, collectively, 10,000 Majin and Saiyan troops, the 6,000 have gotten the jump on them, and are now attacking. Domino seems pleased. Domino: Yeah, that's right! Don't stop until they're all dead! *senses an energy blast coming at him, cranes his neck to dodge* Well, then. *looks to see where the blast came from* Majin Buu: You be candy!!! *fires Chocolate Beam* The attack misses Domino, but turns a Riklekian troop into a statue of chocolate, which is promptly devoured by some Saiyans. Domino, slightly distracted, is then punched in the face by Buu. Buu follows up with 2 more punches, first to the stomach, then again to the face. Domino is knocked down, and Buu attempts to drop all of his weight on Domino, who rolls out of the way. Domino then kicks Buu in the side of the head, flipping the Majin on his side. Domino then lands and kicks Buu, sending him sliding across the ground into a building. Domino then charges up a very powerful attack. Domino: Taste all of my Storm Grenade, lardass!!!! *fires the attack* The attack causes a huge explosion, blowing Buu to bits and completely atomizing 6 Majin Troops. Domino: Looks like dough-boy is cheese-shreds now. *realizes* Huh, I told princess Colleen I'd bring back one of the Generals dead, I get the opportunity, and I completely obliterate him. I've got to be careful with that. Just then, Buu left arm flies at Domino and punches him in the chest, knocking him down. Domino: What the hell!?!? How is that possible? Buu's left arm then regenerates Buu's entire body. Buu: You call Buu fat! Buu make you dead!!! *rushes at Domino* Domino and Buu's fists meet, Domino then lands a knee in Buu's stomach. Buu doubles back. Domino follows up with a kick to Buu's face, which is caught and Domino is flung to the ground. Buu then stomps on Domino's back. Domino wrests himself free, and starts rocketing punches. Buu is hit 8 times before catching Domino's right fist and launching him across the field. Buu then fires a Ki Blast, which Domino dodges. Buu, now frustrated, charges at Domino with a flurry of punches, all of which Domino dodges, but then Buu kicks Domino in the stomach. With Domino doubled over, Buu axe-handles his head, knocking him face-down. Domino quickly flies through Buu's legs, taking his feet from under him. Buu hits the ground hard, and Domino starts rapid-firing energy blasts. Buu is seen in pieces, but quickly reform. Domino: Okay this is getting nowhere. So.... *turns into his Final Form* I can't believe such as you has made be ascend to my Final Form. But now... Domino, seeing Buu coming at him, dodges Buu's punch, and elbows him in the side of the head. He then lands 10 punches: 3 to Buu's back, 2 to Buu's chest, 3 to Buu's stomach and a final, very powerful uppercut to Buu's chin. The uppercut sends Buu flying upwards. Domino flies up to meet Buu in the air, and hammers him back to the ground. Domino, not waiting for Buu to hit the ground, starts to rocket after him. Buu uses this opportunity to stop his momentum, and headbutt Domino. Domino, now stunned, is moving back. Buu then lands a right-hook. Then, learning a move from Leoh and Sharla, uses the Dragon Punch, perfectly at that. It nails Domino, sending him hurtling into the ground. Buu: *giggles* Buu made you dead!!!! Just then, Domino fires a large Ki Blast, blasting Buu's head off. Buu's head regenerates. Domino, now frustrated, rams into Buu, knocking him back. Domino then appears behind Buu, grabs his antenae and knees him in the back. Buu flies forward, but Domino doesn't let Buu go. He then begins a pattern of pulling Buu back and forth as he punches or kicks him away. Domino: *angry* Now, it's time for the big finale!! Domino throws Buu into the ground. He then fires another, more powerful Storm Grenade, but it is stopped by a Kamehameha. Domino: Da hell?! Suddenly, Sharla appears, using Instant Transmission, and knees Domino, hard. Domino: *screenshot of face reveals that he can't even scream* Sharla: Hi, you're cute. But I have to kill you. Sorry. Sharla then punches Domino to the sky and unleashes a Cyto Blast, completely obliteraing Domino. All of the Majin-Saiyan troops are standing there, mouths open from the power displayed by Sharla. Category:The Heartman Category:Fan Fiction Category:Stories Category:Fan Made Stories Category:Story invented by The Heartman Category:Page added by The Heartman Category:Needs Links